Him
by pikachulover66
Summary: Rose is having a tough time dealing with one sided love, it's high school in the Pokemon world, let's see if the help of her close friends, Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf can help her. Will she ever get Nixic's heart? Or will it just be one sided love forever. (One sided shipping RosexNixic, Contestshiping, Pokeshiping, Penguinshipping, and Oldrivalshipping)
1. Prologue 1: The Before Story

Pikachulover66: Hey everyone! This is the prologue to Him! No it has nothing to do with the movie "Her", in fact I've never seen it before.

Rose: She doesn't own Pokémon!

Him

Rose was a weird one. Well, really she was just cold, hurt and heartless, but then kind but you had to work for her kindness. All she truly wanted was to love, but instead she was left with hate and pain that left her to suffer for so long. She was used to it and when this black haired, blue eyed boy came into her life, the boy who opened up her heart, she was confused when she started to cry. He tried so hard to help her; he care for her, trusted her –for a reason that she didn't even know-, and in return she gave him her trust and her friendship. She also unknowingly gave her help and her darkened broken heart. These things were not something she could give so easily.

When she lost him, it left the poor girl devastated. All her skills of being cold hearted had melted and gone. She was just there, as her, who she truly was and he left… Someone had died in the girl's heart; he had died in Rose's heart. For days and days on end she cried and cried, big hot tears streaming down her face. She was unable to control her feelings anymore. It took so many months for the tears to finally stop falling, for her to stop shaking whenever he was around and she regained the freedom to go back to her little group of boys she hung out with in Pokémon Training class; Steel, Copper and him. Sure he didn't talk to her, but the other two did and they saw the divide between them so they let it be mostly.

Things started to get personal in a very sexual conversation between Copper, Rose and him. Copper was a boy who had sliver hair, copper glasses, and was as short as can be. For this reason Rose decided to call him SSG a lot. This meant Short Stack with Glasses, Copper didn't really like that too much. As said earlier the sexual conversation went on between the two and he was there talking too. It was hard for Rose to take and it bothered her a lot. After one more thing he asked something even more inappropriate she had lost it. Once class ended she found herself next to him; that blue eyed boy.

"Why did you ask such a personal question? Then act like you're some sort of friend to me when your clearly not!" Rose said, her voice strained with pain and sadness as her ruby red eyes glittered with tears.

"Just because we aren't friends doesn't mean I can't act like one," the blue eyed boy said to the girl.

You could see in her eyes that she was pissed off about how stupid he was right then. Her hand was tightly gripping her Pokéball that held her Typhlosion, Fireball in it, ready to throw him out and command him to use Flame Thrower on him, but her hand slipped away from him. She fixed her gaze on the boy again, her eyes burning.

"Then why don't we just be friends huh? I mean if you gonna act like it we might as well. What would be the point of not being friends now?" She asked, her voice angry with her spiteful rage.

"I'll think about it," he responded and walked off, leaving her angry gaze fixated on him. Then she started off with a huff.

Later she was at one of the tables in the quad, where she eats her home made lunch otherwise known as a peanut butter and honey sandwich, she was staring straight at the sky. Her eyes focused on a cloud that was going by, her brown hair with red ends softly blowing in the breeze. Then she caught sight of him. He walked over to her quickly and leaned down to her ear. She shivered at the gesture, then he stated to speak, his words warm on her ear. It was loud from how close she was and her eyes widened at it.

"I'm sorry for asking such personal questions," he whispered to her.

"I-it's fine," she stuttered out, refusing to look at him until he walked away.

After that it was battle after battle, fight after fight. Were they friends or not? It was a troublesome thought, but finally it was decided they were friends again. He stole her heart once again while his was lost to another; one that he had, but lost. Yes, he had dated someone in the time they weren't friends, but he lost that girl. It made Rose sick that she still couldn't have him and that someone thought it was okay to hurt him when he was hers, or at least in her heart he was. Bittersweet love was in both their hearts as they chased what they could never have. The bittersweet love was really a welcomed misery as they battle for trust, love, and friendship. He turned Rose's world upside down and right side up all over again. What would she do with that boy? The boy with the strangest name; Nixic…How do you even say that?!


	2. Prologue 2: Getting Sick

Piakchulover66: …Hi

Rose: She's in a bad mood right now, here's the prologue part two.

Me: …..

Him

Prologue two: Getting Sick

**-Line Break-**

Rose was laying on her bed thinking. Her left hand was over her head, clutching her Pokégear tightly, ignoring the tears in her eyes. Her right hand gently stroked the fur of her beloved Pokémon, Shadow; her shiny Umbreon with red markings. On her Pokégear you could see a few text messages on it.

_Say it_

_Now_

_While you still can._

**I love you….**

**Goodnight**

_Goodnight_

That was all you could see on the small screen. She just cried out to the boy she loved that she loved him; not in the friend way anymore, but in the way of love. She smiled bitterly at the thought of coming undone for a boy whose love lies with a girl who he has lost. Both had lost time thinking of the love they will never have, even though Rose's love was for the boy who will never feel the same. She knew he was sorry for causing her such pain and despair and she loved it. That pain, the bitter feelings that made her sick, he was worth it all. As long as she could love him freely, it did not matter. He allowed her to love him and he cared for her as much as he could; trying to not to hurt her, but to save her from all her pain and suffering that she had to deal with every day.

He knew her pain; physical but almost all mental. Sadly he was a big part of it. Rose would have never had said it if it wasn't for the fact that he would forget. She let it out all her pain when he said that. He was sorry that he did that to her; that he hurt her so much, but he felt the same pain. Bitter sweet like love itself.

I love you, was all that went through her mind as it raced for a while. She had wanted to say that for so long, but feared losing him. He left once and she couldn't let him go again. So many letters just for him, so many thoughts trapped on him no matter what time of day, then a simple song she wrote for her feelings for him.

She had to wonder however, if it hurt him like it hurt her; knowing that he caused her pain so much and so often. Did her pain hurt him? Did he care? Would he ever love her back?

No, the answer was no to all.

Never, it would be never.

Rose turned over watching the clock as it got latter and latter. She had school and he wasn't gonna be there. It made her want to stay home too; get sick, do something to not be there when he wasn't gonna be either. School was just loneliness for her; sadness inside and out. Dealing with it without him was hard and tough for her. It's as if it lost all its worth.

After a long amount of time thinking on it she finally decided to sleep on it and leave the worry for another day. She put away all her pain and turned over, letting her ruby eyes shut. She drifted away to the dream world where he haunted her even there.

The next morning life went on. 4am read on her clock as she smacked at her Pokégear around until the noise stopped and she started up her early morning. She walked around clumsily tried to keep her balance as she tried to get everything done. She ended up back on her bed at 4:30 once she had some food. She woke back up at 5:00, growling at herself for running late again. She managed to get to the school at 7, which was an hour later than planned. She sighed at herself and her slowness and took a nap for the remainder of the time.

The bell rang and Rose quickly got to class, trying to deal with her day without him with her. The only thing on her mind was missing him. She got through the day in one piece, but wasted no time when she got home to talk to him. The question was asked if he remembered the late night conversation they had earlier. The answer was no, which made her happy as they started to speak of Halloween and all its fun. Rose said she was gonna be a human version of her little Shadow; while he would be a cartoon character with hair crazier than Rose's. She made sure that she would be able to see it at school. It was a fun idea to her so she just had to see what it would end up like.

The conversation took a turn for the worst as he addressed her problems and that she's over loading him in them. Saying some semi-harsh things that didn't relate because he was helping her stung at her like a bee sting. Her chest hurt and throbbed, feeling bad from over loading him. Then she quickly and rashly saying that she'll stay away and leave him be so he can be better again. Goodnight was her response and she went to bed, feeling like crap; crying herself to sleep for a one sided love all over again.

She was fine at school until she saw him. Then she hid her eyes as tears leaked out from her stupid idea. She isolated herself from the person she loved. It was dumb and caused her to let her friends in finally after hiding her long lasting depression for so long Her thoughts of death were getting worse by the day. They lifted her back up telling her that they'll be there for her, that they loved her, and other thoughtful things. A weak smile got out and she got through the day.

She found herself staring at her phone. Should I? Being the only thought on her mind, and she let it all out to him again. That she didn't want to not talk to him in a really long paragraph.

_Its fine_

**-Sighs in relief- so it's okay that I talk to you?**

_Yep_

She felt better when he said that and they talked a while about nothing really. It was just calm. Then she asked if she could role play kiss him there. He said yes, but refused to kiss back. She sighed and decided not to ask again. Then the night where 'I love you' was said was brought up in a way where it didn't make sense if he remembered or not. Now she was waiting for a reply and hour had gone by, still nothing from the boy. She sighed and dealt with the wait.

After around an hour and 15 minutes, he came back. A sorry was thrown out and she made a quick reply saying she was doing homework. In truth the girl had fallen asleep while waiting and woke up to his reply. The conversation that happened after that left a sour taste in her mouth. It was one of those that ended in sadness, reminding her he can't be there forever and that she needs to help herself. It ended with I'll leave you alone for a while…Then she fell asleep with tears streaming down her face as she slowly got sicker inside and out.

The next day she rolled out of bed, the same insane morning. He was gonna be there today…She found herself at school at 6:00am this time, even though it started at 7:30am. He got there after an hour of wishing and waiting. Like always though, it was like she wasn't there; invisible. Another other terrible day went by. Then more flashing through her mind. Another day of seeing him, wishing to be next to him, wanting to run her hands through his hair. Him wearing a Game Stop bag on his head like a hat. He looked like the little video game nerd he was. His blue guitar shinning in the light whenever he played it, making her wanna get closer.

She knew it was hopeless by Friday when he, yet again, rejected hanging out with her all over again. The idiot was all she could think. He knew. He had to have known that she was fucking in love with him. She was pulled out of her thoughts as two friends dragged her out to have a fun beach day, but her sickness inside seemed to have been getting worse. Her skin started to pale, bags formed under her eyes and her throat got sore that night. A hope to be fine the next day was in her mind and she fell asleep to that.


	3. Sicko, Potato Lover, and Whirlwind Hair!

Pikachulover66: Another Chapter of him

Rose: She's in a bad mood again….. She doesn't own Pokémon.

Him

Chapter 3: Sick days

Rose's Pov

Waking up with a sore throat was not the goal, or the plan in anyway. I sighed at the crusty feeling around my eyes caused by the dried up tears from crying myself to sleep the night before. He just always had to be in my mind, right? Could I catch a break? No, of course not. I have to deal with one-sided love and deal with the ache, the burn and the never ending pain. I don't wanna deal with this. A string of coughs started to run through my body at these thoughts. I groaned and got out of the bed stumbling down to the kitchen where I ran into my two idiot roommates, the Potato Lover, and the Idiot Whirlwind Hair.

"Hey guys," I manage to mutter out, staggering as I walked, "Good morning."

Potato Lover froze and stared at me. This boy was Andrew Stonind. He was clad in his gray hoodie, his brown hair with dark blue ends starting to slightly cover his eyes. His eyes were brown with blue speckles in them. Sadly blue ends of hair seemed to cover and overshadow them, making him look a bit mysterious. His gray hoodie was dark in hue and in his hands was a plate of potatoes that he was always eating. He had on a light pair of jeans, which led down to his gray and black shoes. The one thing that drew the most attention, besides the potatoes, was a choker that he wore around his neck. This choker was the last gift from his parents before they died; a simple coin that was half brown like fresh soil, while the other half is clear like the air itself.

Andrew backed away from me his covered eyes wide in fright. "STAY OVER THERE SICKO!"

"Sometimes it's sad to know that the nice one would say such a cruel thing," I reply stumbling closer to him with a frown.

He ended up backed up into a wall until Whirlwind Hair got in my way. That idiot was Markus Skywater, not to be confused with Luke Skywalker. His hair was quite odd. The roots were a very yellow blonde color, then led into a light brown all the way to a black. Each strand of hair he had was different, hence the name; Whirlwind Hair. His eyes were just about as confusing as his hair; his right eye being the same blue as the sky on a clear afternoon, while the left was the same color as the deepest most beautiful part of the ocean. On his neck was a sliver chain with a golden lightning bolt that he decided was his lucky charm when he found in the sand at the beach. On his shirt was a thunder storm scene, and the back ground was very bright making what should be a depressingly beautiful sight annoyingly happy. His jeans were a dark blue, but his All Stars shoes were even darker.

"You know how he feels about sick people being near his potatoes," Markus pointed out with a smug look and crossed his arms.

I glared at him and stumbled over to where he stood throwing myself at him causing his arms to wrap around my waist, "I'm sick so you help me."

Markus sighed at my logic and pushed me back to a standing position, helping me back to my room, "We'll make you some food then, but only because you sick, alright?"

"Alright, thanks," I muttered back, yawning, ending with me falling back into him my eyes fighting to stay open.

Markus sighed and lifted me into his arms, almost dropping me on his way to my room, tripping all the way over to my bed. He dropped me on it, covered me up, then went to go get me some food, "We'll wake you up when breakfast is ready, alright 'Sicko'?"

He smirked as he walked out leaving me to give him a weak glare as I found my world in darkness again.

I found myself at school, but my backpack wasn't with me. I looked around and saw I was by the 200 buildings at the front of the school.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself looking around for anyone.

"Rose, this is a dream, and this is where your mind has taken you," replied a voice that I knew all too well.

"Nixic?" I asked looking for the source of his voice, a red blush on my pale sickly face.

"I am him, but I'm not, remember this is all in your head," his voice replied, "Seems like your sick, huh? I bet that was real me's doing, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, just let me see you please," I begged, looking around wildly craving to see the face of the owner of that voice.

"Like I said, I'm not really me, nor am I really here; this is just all in your head, you dreaming of what you want and know you can't have, you should know this by now," He said, declining my request.

"But I need you," I cried, my sickness showing now, even in my dreams.

"Maybe, but you're gonna wait a long time and end up with a broken heart with how you act," he said causally.

"Nixic…" I muttered out, "Please help me…"

"It's time to wake up, till next time Rose," and with those words my mind was black again, the feeling of hands on my shoulders overcoming me.

"Rose, damn it wake up!" Markus yelled at me.

When my eyes opened I saw Markus stare at me with wide worried eyes. It was weird to see him worried about me. I felt his thumbs running around my face, smearing away tears that I didn't know I had.

"M-Markus?" I squeaked out, confused by the fact I was crying and the closeness of him, "W-why? What?"

"Is it really that hard? You were crying out his name and asking for help. Rose, is your heart really that hurt?" Markus asked, he looked like he watched someone get hit by a car.

"M-Markus… I…" I didn't finish what should have been said.

I was unable to find the words in my heart needed for this and just hugged him, tears leaking from my eyes. He sighed and patted my head.

"I brought you some food, eat it up alright?" He said, pushing me away and handing me a bowl of soup.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks Markus," I said pretty sadly.

Before he walked out he patted my head again, telling me that everything would be fine then left.

The rest of that day I spent in bed and before I knew it was already Sunday, the cycle repeated with another mocking dream, then Monday came along sending me off to school sick.

**-Line Break-**

Pikachulover66: Alright guys I'm trying really hard to update every week, but I'm not doing so well. Anyways you got a nice little start of the real story now, next time you'll get some of our favorite Pokémon characters till next time!

Rose: If she doesn't forget!

Pikachulover66: I won't. -_-' Oh yeah, thanks to stocky-parker-dog for reading all these chapters over, I wouldn't have been able to have such clean work without her help! ^-^ Later!


	4. Hug Me Please!

Pikachulover66: Hey guys! Here I am working on chapter four of Him! Let's see how long this takes!

Rose: I'm sure it'll take forever.

May: Rose, that's not very nice!

Rose: I don't care do the disclaimer…

May: Fine, PIKACHULOVER66 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON, JUST HER OCS AND STORY PLOT!

Him

Chapter Four

Give Me A Hug Please!

Rose's POV

I woke up at 4am, once again, on this cloudy Monday morning. I rolled out of bed dizzily, trying to deal with my sickness at this time of whatever you would call this. Andrew and Markus get up at 6 so I had a few hours to myself in the morning. I walked around the house, heading to get myself some coffee. It was pretty dark, making this place feel gloomy, but it could have been the grey walls of our three bed room and two bathroom house.

Yes, we lived alone. Our parents were all dead, but we found each other and decided to make it through the world together. So I started battling big time to make money. I finally got to be Pokémon Champion in Johto. Because of this, I ended up making Markus one of the elite four from his mastery of water and electric types. Then Andrew was pretty passive with this type of thing so we let him stay home and play video games.

He liked to play a game called Resident Pokézombies. It was pretty creepy. There was one night where he decided to pop up in my room one night yelling about zombie Pokémon getting into our house and killing Markus. After that Markus came in yelling brains. I told Andrew if he ever tried that again that I would burn his games, along with him. He stuck to eating potatoes after that.

We were pretty close. It had always been us against the world. Then we found out we had to go to high school. Being a champion and going to high school sucked, but I made it through two years. This is year three so I just need to make it through.

I had finished eating and drinking my coffee once all those thoughts left my mind. Then I made my way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Soon four was six and I could hear the boys fighting. By this time I was coughing up a storm. I was still so sick. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a little pale with some circles under my eyes, but I pretended to be fine.

I gave myself a little smirk, my red eyes flashing with pride. My teeth showed in the smirk and my canines were really pointed, almost making it look like I had fangs. My brown hair with deep rose and fire red hue ends was put into a high, spiky side pony-tail. My bangs covered my left eye. On my ears and neck was a moonstone pendent. They seemed to have some sort of magic in them as they changed color at random. Right now it was a glowing orange red.

I had on a grey vest with a red collar that stood up. Then under that was my dress-code-breaking tube top that stopped at my waist. On my hips was a short skirt and when I say short, I mean really short. I was terrified for winter. The front and back ended on my upper thighs, while the sides that were slightly cut off from the rest of the skirt ended on my lower thigh in a point. Then I had on my boots. They were sleek and shiny black and started right above my knee. The top of it was folded over as well to show of the soft grey lining in the boots.

I swear I'm not a striper.

I wobbled out of the bathroom around six thirty and left the house with a simple nod to the two extra worried boys. I didn't get sick a lot and if I do, they both know I wasn't gonna slow down for it to go away. I walked out of the house and stared at my Pokéballs. I spotted the one with my Talonflame, Tweet, and brought her out.

"Hey there Tweet, wanna give me a ride buddy?" I asked Tweet softly, trying not to look that sick.

Tweet glared at me slightly. "You shouldn't go to school, you're sick"

"Tweet, please I gotta go. If you don't give me a ride I'll walk it," I threatened. I knew Tweet cared, like all my Pokémon do, but I have to learn and such.

"Fine," she chirped angrily, letting me climb on her back as she took me to school.

I got off Tweet and thanked her for the ride, only receiving a nod back before I let her back into her ball.

I stumbled over to the tables I go to in the mornings and found Misty sitting there, talking with her boyfriend, Ash. I smiled at them. They were just too cute. They fit so well too.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're sick," was the first thing she said when I got there.

I rolled my eyes at her statement. "I didn't notice," I replied back with a fanged smirk.

"You're gonna kill yourself this way," she replied back, shaking her head at me.

"Hey Mist, just leave her be. She won't listen to us anyways," Ash said with a grin,

She sighed. "Fine, let's go get some food then Ash, your stomach is annoying me."

I watched her walk off with Ash, knowing that they would probably be fighting when they got back. It wouldn't hurt to nap right?

I was shaken awake about five minutes later by Misty. I stared into her cerulean eyes, her orange hair in its short side pony tail. However her hair was a little longer than it was freshmen year. Her outfit was just as bad as mine too, which was great. She had carrot orange hair that was shinnying brightly in the morning sunlight. Her carrot hair was tied neatly into a side pony with a golden star hair tie. Her eyes were a sparkling cerulean blue and on her ears were tear shaped water drop earnings that glittered in the sunlight. On her torso was a yellow tank top that cut off as her waist like my tub top, then it was held on tightly by some red spenders that were attached to her sea blue short shorts. I'm not sure how we were gonna survive winter. She had some really nice legs to due to how sporty she was. Then on her feet were red All-Stars sneakers. Misty was a very pretty girl. Ash knew how to get them for sure. She was also pretty hard to get too.

"If you refuse to go home then you're not gonna sleep while you're here," She said to me with a smirk.

"Fine," I sighed at her as she went back to talking to Ash.

Ash was a well-known Pokémon trainer. Sadly he hasn't won one league, poor Ash. (He had black hair messy hair that he covered with a red hat that we won in a battling contest. He had chestnut brown eyes that shone with his dreams of being a Pokémon Master…sadly he would have to go through me first to get there. He was wearing a black vest with a white shirt under it, then a pair of blue jeans that lead to red and yellow sneakers. On his cheeks were to sideways lightning bolt marks that are some sort of birthmark? I'm not sure but I know one thing, he's not as cool as Parry Hooter, of course he was a wizard. Ash was well… Ash.

I sighed as they talked, watching Markus and Andrew pop up behind me; Andrew patting my head.

"Hey guys," I mumbled at them while putting my head down.

"You should have stayed home you know," Markus said before walking away to talk to our jerk friend Jerry. Well Jerry and I hated each other so…

He doesn't even deserve a description. He should just be shot and killed. He's cocky with stupid purple eyes and dark forest green hair. He always wears a grey sweater that makes him stupid, and a black T-shirt. Then he wears light blue pants and grey shoes. All in all he looks like a dumbass, just saying.

Jerry looked over to me and glared a bit before looking away to talk to Markus about life and what not. I was sitting next to Andrew as he let me use him as a pillow, but I was trying really hard not to fall asleep.

"Hey Jerry," I heard a deep familiar voice behind me.

I cracked my eyes open to look at him. It was Nixic. I wonder if he'll give me a hug…

Andrew could sense what I wanted to do and gave me a little nudge over to him. "I think he'll take care of you for me."

"Doubt it," I muttered back to him, letting my head fall back on him.

"Rose, are you really gonna just sit here and let this chance pass you by?" A kind voice said as brown hair came into my vision.

"Hi Leafy…" I muttered to my good friend Leaf Green.

Leaf had dark brown beautiful hair. It flipped up at the ends and also at her bangs. Then she had two pieces of hair that came down on either side of her face that flipped up at the ends like the rest of her hair. She had bold bright forest eyes that reminded you of a healthy leaf on a strong powerful tree. She had a bright kind smile and was one of the smartest friends I ever had. On her neck was a leaf pendant that her mother gave her when she was younger. Then she had a brown tank toppish type thing that had green straps and green short sleeves that covers the sides of her shoulders. She wore a black belt with a golden buckle on it with her forest green skirt. She had on tan boots with leaf charms on them as well. All in all, she was like a tree filled with life and wisdom.

She frowned at the nickname I used because Gary Oak liked to use it so much on her whenever they flirted. Well, she said it was one-sided, but we all knew she had a thing for him too.

"Rose, you don't sound so good. You're sick, aren't you?" She asked with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm fine though…" I replied as honestly as I could.

"Johto Pokémon League Champions should rest when they're sick so they don't lose their spot and all the money they need to support themselves," Leaf said pointedly.

"If I miss too many days of school I'll lose it too!" I countered back, "I got no choice in the mater alright! Leave it be!"

She sighed in slight disappointment. "Alright fine, just take it easy."

I nodded back at her. "I will."

"Hey Rose", Leaf said with a small smirk, "I think you should go to Nixic."

"Why would you say that?" I asked her, "Do I need to call Gary over here?"

"GOD NO!" She shrieked, "Nixic is looking over here though. I think he's worried."

"Then you call him over here. I don't wanna move. I just want a hug and to cuddle someone right now. I feel bad," I whined to Leaf.

"Fine then," she said smirking, "Oh Nixic, can you come over here."

Nixic turned around and I got the best look at him in the first time in a long time. His hair was midnight black and covered his left eye with pieces of it sticking out. His eyes were a deep, dark sea crystal blue. He wore a jacket with a grey collar with the cuffs of the sleeves also grey. His t-shirt under it was blue and said in big bold black letters, 'Some people just need a high five, in the face, with a chair, made of STEEL'. Then he had on grey-blue jeans under it. Then it led to a pair of old worn out ocean blue sneakers.

He walked over to where I was sitting and stared at Leaf. "Yeah?"

Leaf gestured over to me. "Rose over here is sick, so I think that you might want to comfort her. So do something nice."

He stared at me carefully before sitting next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me too him. My head ended up resting on his chest. I found myself falling asleep on him not too long after. I felt him shift around a bit as I fell asleep and putting something on me to keep me warm. What was he doing?

When I woke back up, he was shaking me awake carefully. "Rose, it's time for class. I'll see you at lunch."

He walked away and it was only then that I noticed that his jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. 'Nixic what are you thinking?' was all I could ask myself as I stumbled to my class. yay Johto history with Mr. Snooze a lot.

Alright, I won't lie, I missed his whole class so I could finish my nap… Leaf yelled at me afterward too. However, she did high five me for scoring Nixic's jacket for the day. She's so immature. The rest of my classes went by like always. Of course I surprised everyone again in battle training class, since me being the Johto Pokémon League Champion was a closely guarded secret, as well as Markus being at the top of the Elite Four. After that it was lunch and I was with Misty again. I haven't really gotten a chance to see everyone else yet… wonder where they are.

"I see you got Nixic's jacket on. How did you pull that off?" Misty asked with a wide smirk.

"Well to be honest, Leaf called him over to take care of me this morning and I fell asleep on him. Next thing I knew, he was shaking my arm lightly to wake me up and his jacket was draped on my shoulders," I said honestly, shrugging my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"So he just gave it to you?" She asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" I asked back, pulling his jacket closer as a chill ran through my body.

"Just a little shocking that's all," Misty responded as she turned around to where Ash was, "I got to go get Ash. Tell Nixic I said hi! God what a terrible name he has though…"

I laughed lightly at her and turned to the tables where I always go, waving a goodbye. I shuffled over to where I sit at lunch, where Nixic usually is. I wonder when he wants his jacket back.

"Rose!" I heard a distressed voice call. I turned around only to be faced with a blur of red in my face. I sense this is gonna be fun.

-Line Break-

Pikachulover66: Yep this is totally a cliff hanger I mean red who could it be guys?

May: I'm not sure but when are you gonna introduce the rest of us?!

Rose: Let's just end this here… Bye guys till next time!

Pikachulover66: This was beta read by Stocky-Parker-Dog!


	5. Crying Roses and Masks

Him Chapter 5

**Hey guys Pikachulover66 here! Did ya miss me? Probably not but you know I try to write, so I don't own Pokémon and have fun reading.**

Crying Roses and the Spread of Sickness:

"May…" I croaked out after being crushed by one of my closest friends.

May was wearing a black tank top with a bright red rose in the corner, adding a huge splash of color. She had on a bright red fluffy layered skirt that swished whenever she moved, making every movement catch your eye. Then she wore red heels that looked a little like sneakers which gave her an almost sporty look. I smiled lightly at her, her bouncy, brown, dog-eared hair swayed in the wind… sadly her usually innocent demeanor was ruined by the tears in her beautiful sapphire eyes and puffed up angry red cheeks. Then on her head was her red and white pokéball design bandana. On her neck and ears were ruby and emerald rose earrings and a necklace that glittered whenever she moved. I sighed a bit with a small smile. Sick or not May's having Drew problems again.

"Tell me May", I started softly, "What did grasshead do this time? Do I need to give him a nice little kick to the nuts?"

May smiled despite her tear stained face at this joke and giggled a little, "Don't do anything like that, Rose. He just pulled a cruel joke on me again!"

I sighed knowing that this was another terrible thing Drew did to try to show he liked her, but messed because he's unbelievably shy when it comes to his feelings.

"Well what did he do then?" I asked trying to look neutral on this.

"After I beat him in the contest, he made a point to give my Pokémon roses, then told me that someone as untalented as me shouldn't be allowed to even hold a rose. He looked so serious and angry too!" May sobbed out her eyes tearing up again at this.

I sighed again, "I'll go cough on him…" I realized what I said and quickly fixed my error, "I MEAN TALK TO HIM! Yeah I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it; 'sides if a boy buys a girl a necklace and earring set like what he gave you, then you know he thinks highly of you."

May wiped her face of the tears and smiled again at me, "Thanks, Rosey! Oh, yeah, you should stay home tomorrow. You might get someone sick. I already heard poor Andrew coughing; that can't be good for him!"

I smiled sadly at her, "It's the price I pay for my job and you know it. I already gotta fly out this weekend to battle this challenger."

"Well I know you'll win. Now get going and talk to Drew. If you don't now I'll have to suffer with him next period and that'll really suck", She said pouting a little her eyes shining with a pleading look.

"Alright, alright I'm going already!" I quickly walked off to where Drew was.

Drew was with most of the boys I knew: that jerk Jerry, Andrew, Markus, Kenny-at one point Ash-then sometimes this boy named Hikaru. When I walked over however, it was just Jerry and Drew.

Drew had this really distressed look on his face, so he knew he did something wrong. I walked over and coughed on him.

"What the hell, Rose!" he yelled, angry at me coughing on him.

"Maybe you should, like, go away", Jerry said rudely, "We kinda' don't want you here so…"

"Well, Jerry, you're just gonna have to deal with me for a little bit cause I got something to talk about with our grasshead over here. I had to clean up _his_ mess again", I replied with a sneer.

"Oh, so May told you, huh?" he asked looking ashamed.

"Yeah she did. You've done and fucked up boy", I replied to him sighing a little, "and I'm sick, so I really don't need this crap, so you better go make it up to her next period, you need to say sorry and give her like twenty roses to make up for this!"

He nodded sadly, Drew had grass green hair and emerald eyes that were usually as bright as May's. He wore a light purple button-up, then a smooth black tank top under it. He wore these terrible light green jeans as well, then simple black shoes. He had bad tastes, but a good look all together. That's Grass Head for you.

I sighed for the millionth time, "I swear, you're gonna lose May this way, you know. You need to treat her better. If you don't, why would she stay?"

He nodded solemnly at me. He knew he fucked up. Now he has to fix it. I watched him pull out an origami rose, "I was going to give her this, but I chickened out and, instead, said something hurtful to her again."

"Well, Drew", I grinned, "Give it to her now!"

Drew nodded and ran off to class, leaving me there, pale but smiling. He's got this; I know it! The next thing I hear, however, is something like, "DON'T RUN IN THE HALLS!"

I figured Drew will get it to May at some point and started off to my next class.

I froze halfway there, though, because I remembered the jacket I was wearing. Fuck! I need to find Nixic! I found myself running as fast as I can to where I was pretty sure Nixic was at.

Fluffy black hair caught my attention and I started running towards it. As I got closer I saw it was Nixic. Sick, my breath was running out and I was having a hard time running.

"Nixic! Wait! Stop!" I ran after him yelling for him to wait up.

He turned around with a raised eyebrow as I tried to reach him. He slowly started to walk over to where I was and I rammed into him since I was unable to stop when I reached him. His arms wrapped around me and he was barely able to brace us from falling over. I was panting hard into his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Damn… I caught up to you, Nixic…" I muttered into his chest.

He sighed lightly at me trying to push me away, but, at the same time held me closer. I blushed and looked up at him trying to hold back the need to hug him and stay close to him.

"You came to return my jacket, huh?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Put your smirk away", I grinned at him playfully and took off the jacket. My shoulders shook slightly without it. "Here."

He pushed it back at me, "Nah you can keep it for a while. You don't dress too warmly."

He quickly took off my vest and put it on, adjusting it to fit him better, "Doesn't look to girly right?"

I smiled lightly and shook my head, "Nah, you look just fine, and I suppose that this is a trade till spring?"

"Sure you can call it that," he replied as I put his jacket back on me grinning lightly at him.

"Alright then, I guess that'll work", I tugged on my vest, giggling at him in it and pulled him a little closer so our faces were almost touching, It was times like these that I knew I was in love with this strange fool. He blushed slightly and leaned in a little. So close… I wonder if we'll kiss. Our noses touched and I found myself lost in blue.

**RING! RING! RING!**

We looked at the clock on the wall then at each other. I blushed and stepped back from him and he did the same. We turned away from each other.

"Talk to you later?" I asked as people swooshed around us.

"Of course, but remember I am a busy person." I could feel his smirk.

I grinned and walked towards my next class. I don't know what it is about that one boy that made me fall in love but he was perfect in my eyes. Every imperfection made him better to me.

**-Line Break-**

After my 5th period class I found myself in my old Pikachu Mask, then pulling out a Pikachu hoodie from a locker that I got in the P.E. room where I snuck into to change, once I put on my Pikachu outfit I was covered well. A hood with Pikachu ears covered my hair, the masked covered my face only leaving a pair of red eyes in their place. A pair of short yellow shorts that were barely seen from under the long hoodie with a bouncy tail Pikachu attached to it. To finish off the look I had a pair of yellow kitten heels with Pikachu faces on it. I quickly hooked my Pikachu's Pokéball to my string of Pokéballs on my shorts, they just barely peaked out from under the hoodie.

I was a battler, not a coordinator, therefore, I had to hide the fact that I was in a coordinating class from all my friends. I made sure I shared that class with no one. I was known as the Masked Pikachu because I only used Pikachu and always wore a matching mask, however, one day I was planning on letting one of my lesser known Pokémon battle and take part in contests. I had a pretty good Flareon and other Eevee evolutions that wanted to take part in it; even my best Pokémon, Shadow (my Umbreon with deep red markings and eyes).

I was a secret Pokémon coordinator. Only the Pokémon League knew because of my crazy goal to be a Pokémon Master. I have already done better than Ash. Being in contests was part of the Pokémon world. Part of my mission, I couldn't tell people though, they didn't need to know I had three ribbons already, or that I wasn't flying out this weekend for a challenger. No, I couldn't tell them the truth. I had to do this on my own. I want to reach my dreams. I just hope they'll stay by my side no matter what I do. I know I'll tell them I just can't do that today, not till I stand up there holding the Ribbon Cup from Johto. Once I've done that I'll take off the mask on my face, and reveal just who I am to the world, because then and only then will I be strong enough all around to be the person I've always wanted to be, but still be me, Rose MidKnight.

"Pika Girl?" I heard my friend (as Rose) and teacher, Soledad, call.

"Ready!" I called back and walked to the stage, from here I could see her perfectly.

Soledad was always conservative in the way she dressed. Her salmon hair was down and combed perfectly, giving it a nice sheen to it, attracting attention of all of the boys in the class. She had on a tan orange jacket that had a classy look and tied around the waist, a light baby pink shirt peeking out from under it, then a pair of green-blue jeans with some brown boots over it finished off her look. I swear she showed almost no skin. I remember when she was younger and I had just met May; she was my age now, maybe a little older, and she wore a cute short skirt, now she saved those looks for contests and parties, maybe dates, too, if she went on any.

I brought out my Pikachu's Pokéball and stared into her eyes. Her glass blue eyes sparkled. She knew something, since she almost always does. I wouldn't be surprised if she called out my name instead of Pika Girl, the name she dubbed me because Masked Pikachu sounds dumb (which it does).

"Alright, Pika!" I shouted grinning under my mask, eyes sparkling with glee, "Time to shine!"

With my signature line, Pika burst out of her ball, sparkling fur hitting the light in all the right places making her look like a shining star. Everything was gone it was just Pika and I alone, just us and this stage, time to show case.

I closed my eyes then opened them again, the smirk clear in my voice, I got this now, "Go! Use dig and then use thunder right where you're at!"

Pika burrowed underground and a huge burst of lightning hit where she was hiding underground.

"Good, now spin and use surf to get back to the surface, quickly and destroy the thunder with it!" I shouted at Pika, who listened and a spinning water drill appeared from underground, some of the dirt from the ground sparkling, then as the surf and the thunder clashed together, creating a beautiful glow around Pika showcasing her natural beauty and how well cared for she it, the thunder and surf exploded, leaving the field dusted in gold, blue, and silver sparkles everywhere. Pika ran back over to me and we both bowed before she jumps onto my head.

"Spectacular!" Soledad praises with a nod, "You did a good job of showing off your Pokémon rather than all the cool moves it can do, which is one of the most important things to do in coordinating."

"It really wasn't anything much, I was just looking for feedback since I was planning on using this for my next contest", I replied blushing under my mask, no matter how tough I acted, I hated attention, it made me shy.

"Feedback?" She asked with a smile. "Just move it a little quicker for the max amount of glitter and the fight between electric and surf attacks, also the fact that your Pikachu has the Lightning Rod ability is great too, you show off so many get sides of your Pokémon, that'll get you big points, to be honest I would give you a 29.5. If your timing was perfect it would be a 30 easy."

I bowed to her slightly and thanked her before sitting back down, listening to the quiet muttering of the voices around me. Oh no. Please don't talk to me, I can't do that in this get up, it'll blow my cover. I got lucky and Soledad caught everyone's attention with a different student for appeals. Soon enough class was over and I had to rush to change and find everyone; it was Monday so we all went out for dinner to get ourselves ready for the rest of the week.

I hope this all goes well… I pulled Nixic's jacket closer to my body. I'm too sick to get harassed too much. Let them take pity!

**-Line Break-**

**Pikachulover66: Hey guys I finally finished this so YAY! I got a lot of new story ideas too so let's see what you guys want from me!**

**Soooo you have choices!**

**1.** **I update this faster with chapter 6!**

**2.** **I work on Legally Pokémon so you can have the 1****st**** chapter of that!**

**3.** **Lastly, I can write the prologue of a crazy crossover of Peter Pan and Fairy Tail!**

**I know, I know option 3 is a total wtf thing so let me give you a little sneak peek! (I've also noticed I'm the only crazy person with this idea… heh)**

"_I just wanted to save the people of Zekro!"_

_ "_

_Because of you, Tink is trapped in a key!"_

"_You could destroy all three worlds for the lives of a few thousand people!"_

_Follow Rose through an altered Earth Land that's transformed into more of a Zekro Never Earth. How will she set the things that she did right? What should we do with a magic powered Captain Hook, an extra charged up Light King, and a very, very pissed off Zeref? Are all three worlds doomed? Will they get separated back to their respectful worlds, or will they learn to stay together as they are now? And what's with this crazy large love triangle Rose has gotten herself into? Is it even possible to have four different love interests? Well I guess it is! Craziness, confusion and fights! What is the fate of these three worlds and the people in them?!_

** So that's your summary/ sneak peek, consider this a little extra, either pm me or tell me in the reviews what your votes are, if you guys don't tell me then I'm gonna go for 2 because dude… I already handwritten chapter one of that, I just need to type it out now. I'm super excited for all of this, however don't expect too many updates because senior year is gonna kill me with all my super hard classes and writers block. Believe in me a little and I'll try my best!This Chappter was corrected by Luna, a great friend of mine! Pikachulover66 signing off! :p**


End file.
